


Call me Daddy

by NaughtyDog



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDog/pseuds/NaughtyDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up daddy kink smut<br/>Nuff' said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Daddy

"Adam-baby. You're so fuckin' hot." Nigel nuzzled into his lover's neck, nibbling gently as he fucked him. "You're my sweet little boy, you know that? My sweet little baby boy."

"Oh... Ni-... God, yes. Yes! That feels so good, Nigel, so good-"

"Call me daddy, sweetheart," Nigel whispered in Adam's ear. His cock was plunging in deep, thick. It deliciously battered Adam's prostate and made him moan.

"Daddy," he whispered, not even really conscious of what Nigel had said, or what he was saying.

"That's right, angel. Say it. Oh fuck, Darling-" Nigel pulled back and lifted Adam's legs higher, resting them on his shoulders. The sound of that name, that intimate, somehow forbidden, pet name, drove him mad. He wanted to fuck the boy, fuck him senseless, fuck him into the mattress, make him his own, to make him come, to make him spurt streaks of creamy, pearly cum all over his belly and chest, then lap it up for him, to clean him, to take care of him like a good daddy should... All these thoughts and images flashed through Nigel's brain in quick succession and he began pile-driving himself even deeper, even harder, into Adam's tight, hot, welcoming little ass.

"Oh, God! Daddy! Fuck me, please! Fuck me, Daddy!" Adam gasped, pleading, loving the feel of Nigel's meaty cock spearing him with such power that he felt himself melting, loving the feel of Nigel's heavy balls banging against him as they fucked. "Oh, Ni-... Daddy, yes, I'm coming, you make me come, oh-"

Adam's cum shot out, spattering all over his torso just as Nigel had envisioned. The sight thrilled him. "Adam," he whimpered. "Say it. Say it once more-call me daddy, baby, please."

"Daddy," Adam whispered again. "Daddy, daddy, daddy..."

"Oh, God, yeah. Yeah..." It only took a few more moments of unrelenting thrusting for Nigel to cum. He grunted and groaned and roared out his release, then collapsed on top of his lover.

"Darling," he croaked brokenly. "Fuck that was... amazing." He raised his head and pulled his throbbing cock out of Adam. "Thank you, baby" he said.

Adam laughed slightly. "Thank you? For what?"

"For indulging me. I know... that didn't come easily, fuckin' calling me by that name."

"Oh-it's all right. It's not like I ever used it with my parent."

"You didn't? You never called your father 'daddy?'"

"No, it was always 'father or Dad.' I was a rather formal child."

"Well, still-I'm sorry, babe." Nigel gathered him into his arms. "Maybe we better stick with 'Ni' or 'Nigel,' huh?"

"No, I liked it. I'll call you that again. During intercourse, at least. I like the affect it had on you."

"Yeah?" Nigel grinned broadly. "Well, then, I'd like that. But, I'd fuckin' like anything you chose to call me."

Adam nestled in his arms. "Daddy..." he said softly. Nigel kissed him, and they contentedly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
